Un despertar glorioso
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: "Se dijo a sí mismo, que tenía suficiente como para ser un hombre feliz. De modo que probaría, que tanto esa pequeña pelirroja alborotadora de mañanas, lograba hacerlo sentir." [One-shot] [AU] [#Fluff and #songs]


**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona es completamente de Mizuho Kusanagi.

 **Nota:** Es totalmente AU. Con cursilerias y canciones desbordando por los lados. Peligro. Exceso de canciones.

* * *

 **Un despertar glorioso**

 _—Capitulo único._

Son Hak, despertó con _Wake Me Up You Go Go_ como soundtrack.

 _Wake me up! before you go-go_ _  
take me dancing toniiight.  
I wanna hit that hiiiiiiigh  
yeaaaaah!  
yeaaaah!_

 _¡_ _Babyyy!_

 _[¡Despiértame, antes de que te vayas!_

 _Llévame a bailar, esta noche._

 _Quiero llegar así de alto. —_ _¡Si!_ _¡Si! ¡Cariño!][1]_

Estiró sus brazos, deduciendo con certeza, quien daba semejante escándalo a las nueve de la mañana.

En lo personal, no tenía un género de música favorito. Ki-ja siempre le apuntaba con un deje de superioridad, sobre no tener conocimiento sobre los artistas de música clásica, o que supiera diferenciar un recital de chelo de una presentación acompañada por un solo de violín. Nimiedades. Considerando que la víbora albina, apenas sabia zurcir una media o siquiera manejarse en el tren, sin acabar perdido, en la otra punta del país.

Le tomó unos diez minutos en arrastrarse hasta el baño, cepillarse los dientes y permanecer un poco más mirando las marcas en su cuello. Oh. La sonrisa de autosuficiencia que dio al espejo, bastaba para llenar todo el departamento de luz.

Decidió andar descalzo, por el pasillo hasta oír con más claridad aquel recital que se daba en la cocina. Obviamente, aquello se escuchaba hasta el séptimo piso. Y el repertorio variaba, sonando entonces _Don't stop me now._

 _Tonight I'm gonna have myseeelf—_ _A real goood time_

 _I feel alive aaaaand the wooorldd_ _turning it inside out – yeaaah_

 _And floating around in ecstasyyy…_

 _[ Esta noche voy a pasarmelo muy bien— a tener un buen momento_

 _Me siento vivo, y el mundo se está poniendo de revés—¡Sí!_

 _y me siento flotando en extasis...][2]_

Con sigilo, asomó un poco su cabeza en la esquina del pasillo. Fue cuando pudo notarla, le daba la espalda. Se movía de un lado al otro, alzando la voz, deteniéndose a gesticular un verso de la canción con énfasis.

 _I'm a shooting star leaping through the skyyyy_ _  
Like a tigeeer defying the laws of gravityyy  
I'm a racing car passing by likeee Lady Godiiivaaa  
I'm gonna gooo gooo goooo!  
There's no stopping meeee!_

 _[Soy una estrella fugaz, brincando a través del cielo_

 _como un tigre desafiando las leyes de la gravedad._

 _Soy un coche de carreras, pasando como Lady Godiva._

 _Voy a ir, ir, ir._

 _¡No hay nada que me detenga!]_

Hak contuvo su lado malicioso, incluso apretó los labios para no dejar escapar una carcajada. Se dedicó, sólo a mirar. Mirarla.

 _im burnining through the skyyy yeeeah_ _  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheiiiit  
I'm tr_ _aveling at the speed of liiiight_ _  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of youuuu!_

 _[Estoy ardiendo a través del cielo—¡Sí!_

 _a doscientos grados,_

 _es por eso que ellos me llaman Mister Fahrenheit._

 _Estoy viajando a la velocidad de la luz,_

 _quiero hacer de ti un hombre supersónico.]_

Sus pies descalzos, sus bonitas piernas y su pantalón de dormir. Elevó una ceja, al comprobar que el estampado de pequeñas ardillas con mejillas llenas, lucia completamente sexy. Subió su inspección a sus caderas, que se movían a un compás indeterminado. La remera rosa desgastada, impedía ver con claridad su silueta. Podría adivinar esa prenda, rezaba los kanjis _fuerza_ estampados en el frente. Se fijo en sus hombros, en sus brazos que maniobraban la tostadora, el té y se sabían una coreografía que el mundo ignoraba. Contempló su cabello. Su precioso color rojizo.

Se dijo a sí mismo, que tenía suficiente como para ser un hombre feliz. De modo que probaría, que tanto esa pequeña pelirroja alborotadora de mañanas, lograba hacerlo sentir. Que tanto... ella podía hacer que su cursi y estúpido corazón, latiera.

—Buenos días, princesa.

La tostadora, jamás habría logrado provocar un sobresalto como ese. Un poco de su orgullo se infló demasiado rápido.

—¡HAK!

Que el cielo se apiadara de su autocontrol. Siempre supo, en el fondo, que la expresión de unos ojos amatistas a punto de matarlo... lo encendían. Está mal, muy mal. Y la pelirroja frente a él, no hacía nada por ayudarlo.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, que odio cuanto te apareces a-así! —Se giró de nuevo, intentando controlar el incendio en sus mejillas.—¡Como sea!... B-buenos días a ti también.

La mente de Hak, estaba maquinando una forma no bruta, para poder besar a esa chica. Una en que no acabara siendo golpeado. Fue entonces que el ambiente, improvisado por el equipo de música de la sala, no hizo más que conspirar a su favor. El locutor interrumpiendo a Queen, dejando una pedido de la audiencia.

Oh, Kami-sama estaba dándole una señal.

•••

 _Baby come Back_ , comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Yona tuviera un cosquilleo en el pecho. Se mordía los labios, para evitar sonreír. Podía sentir a Hak avanzado desde la retaguardia.

Era ridículo.

Completa y absolutamente ridículo. Y por todos los dioses, era maravilloso.

—No puedo creerlo. Los bomberos, estarán orgullosos, les has ahorrado el sábado.—Su voz maliciosa, se filtraba desde su lado, atrapando su cintura.—Gracias por el desayuno.

Ella chilló, una forma para decirle lo desconsiderado que era. Descortés, por hablar mal de sus "habilidades" en la cocina. Se removió ante el abrazo, ahogando un gruñido demasiado ruidoso para su figura pequeña.

Giró su vista para mirarlo, encontrándose con ese par de ojos azules y una sonrisa que era ilegal en ese universo. En cualquier dimensión paralela. Y toda esa rabia infantil, toda esa pena de verse descubierta en medio de una canción se esfumó.

 _—_ _Baby come back! Any kind of fool, could see_ _._ _There was something, in everything about youuu. [¡Nena, regresa! Cualquier clase de tonto, puede ver. Que hay algo de ti en todo.]—_ El desgraciado sonaba tan bien, con su voz de mañana, con el cabello revuelto y su torso descubierto.

Yona sintió el aire faltar a su alrededor.

 _—_ _Baby come back, yeah!_ _You can blame it all on me…_ _I was wrong,_ _and I just can't live without you!_

 _[¡Nena, regresa! Puedes echarme la culpa de todo... estuve equivocado, y ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!][3]_

Quizás si lo besaba se le quitaría lo tonto. Quizás si lo besaba, se quitaría esa sensación burbujeante en su estomago.

Podría funcionar.

—Eres tan molesto, lo juro.

Antes que la sonrisa que convertía en gelatina sus rodillas, se formara del todo, Yona decidió dar por concluido su Jaque Mate antes. Lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba tanto, que no se arrepentía de estirar su mano para sujetar la barbilla masculina y dedicarle una mirada intensa. Porque aquí el reinado de electricidad se traducía a través de sus miradas, y Yona estaba asegurada en un trono hecho con piedras preciosas.

Casi tan preciosas, como las orbes azules de su prometido.

Antes de poder respirar, movió su boca hasta alcanzar la de Hak. Un beso lento y pequeño, tan demoledor de sus ocurrencias que la hacían enrojecer. Tan dulce como las manos que se apretaron en su cuerpo menudo.

—Princesa…

—¿Quién necesita a los bomberos ahora?

Tan fugaz como su escape de los brazos de Hak.

La vida lucia tan correcta, cuando alzó su mirada por encima de su hombro huyendo de la cocina. El hombre de cabello oscuro paralizado con una sonrisa suave, el vapor de las tazas de té y las tostadas olvidadas en el plato de franjas sobre la encimera.

Yona pensó que no existía ningún hogar al que quisiera regresar, que no fuera ese.

Justo a la voz de Hak, llamándola con un tono intimo y contenido de tantas emociones. Justo a ese hombre de reflejos rápidos y piernas ridículamente largas. A ese momento de captura, donde caía en su propia trampa para ser suspendida y enredada por el cuerpo cálido de Hak.

—Puedo acostumbrarme a los milagros ¿Sabes?

La muchacha negó, mordiendo sus labios para no dejar escapar la felicidad de manera imprudente. Los dedos ligeramente ásperos, de su novio, acariciando sus piernas y el aliento susurrando en su oído.

—Tú eres mi único milagro, Hak.

—No olvides tus habilidades frente a una estufa. Eso es casi legendario.

—¡Eres insoportable!

Y lo amaba tanto, por todos los cielos.

•••

Hak podía quedarse toda su maldita eternidad, escuchándola enfadarse. Podía intentarlo, podía quedarse sosteniéndola contra la luz de la mañana de un sábado y ver su rostro pretender ser severo. Podría vivir de ello. Morir por ella. Aquí, justo aquí.

El verdadero milagro, había sido encontrarla en esta vida de nuevo.

Y no pensaba dejarla ir, nunca más. No cuando al final podía llamarla su compañera. Su princesa. Su querida Yona.

La melodía de la radio apagándose, para repetir la cortina musical del programa que se despedia. La sonrisa creciendo en lo más profundo de Hak, tomando un suspiro, mientras la nueva canción sonaba.

— _You put the "boom boom" into my heaarrt, you send my soul sky higghh_ _, when your loving staartss…_

 _[Pones mi corazón a hacer "boom, boom", mandas mi alma al cielo, cuando comienzan tus cariños...][1]_

Permitió moverse un poco más, mientras las manos de Yona se aferraban a su pecho, las mejillas rosas y la boca impactada _._

 _—_ _Jitterbug into my braiiin goes a "bang bang bang"! till my feet do the same. But something's bugging you_ _, something ain't right…_

 _My best friend told me what you did laast night._

 _Left me sheeting… in my bed… I was dreaming,_

 _but I should have been with you insteaaad!_

 _[Un bailarín en mi cerebro hace "bang, bang, bang" hasta que mis pies hacen lo mismo. Pero algo te preocupa, algo no va bien..._

 _Mi mejor amigo me contó, lo que hiciste anoche._

 _Me dejaste durmiendo en mi cama... y estaba soñando,_

 _pero en lugar de eso, tendría que haber estado contigo._ _]_

—¡H-hak! ¡Hak, idiota!

Los dioses sean benditos.

Ella era el milagro más hermoso y perfecto de su vida.

Besarla fue mejor que todas las canciones del universo. Siempre lo seria.

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Canciones:_

 **[1]** _Wake me up, before you go go—Wham!_

 **[2]** _Don't stop me now!—Queen_

 **[3]** _Baby come back!— Player._

 _ **¡Buenas!** _¿Qué rayos, hago aqui...? Pues, tenia este borrador a medias, como hace un siglo y hoy tengo el azúcar hasta el techo. De modo que decidí darle vida y terminarlo. Y usar tres canciones en el proceso.— Y traducirlas. Personalmente necesito saber que dicen cuando colocan una fragmento en alguna historia. Aunque creo que lo mio fue excesivo. Guau-¡Lo siento!(?) En fin es mi primer incursión en el fandom. Espero que les guste.

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
